Blue As Your Eyes
by kellyMchavez
Summary: Blaine decides that after 3 months, it's time to tell Kurt how he feels about him in the only way he know he can..song. Random little Fluff. Reviews are nice.


This is what happens when I listen to a song on repeat for 3 hours in the middle of the night. First Klaine _anything. _I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some reviews, those are always fantastic.

**I don't own Glee, or the characters...It'd be awesome if I did.**

**I also don't own the song which is called "Blue As Your Eyes" by a lovely band called Scouting For Girls. **

* * *

This was it. Blaine was finally ready to let Kurt know his true feelings about the boy. It had been 3 months since Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy and it seemed he was getting along fairly well now – aside from the first few weeks being a complete culture shock from McKinley, and the work being more advanced and Kurt only knowing Blaine and his best friends Wes and David. He was shot down from leading vocals on songs with the Warblers, but Blaine had explained that that was just how it was for the new kids and that soon, really soon, he was sure Kurt would be singing again. 3 months later and Kurt was able to sing at the Spring Show Dalton held, he had gained some friends, was starting to get used to the overload that was their homework and was finally feeling at home at Dalton.

And then over the past 3 months, Kurt and Blaine's 'friendship' – as they called it – had grown larger and the two grew closer than ever. It was rare to see Kurt without Blaine or vice versa. They were often in the same room with one another just talking or sitting there doing homework or even in Warblers practice, they would sit together. Sadly, to both, that was just it. Nothing more than random hand holding, connecting of the arms, hugging, and leaning on one another while they watched a movie in Blaine's dorm. Kurt wanted to let Blaine know that he wanted more from Blaine, to be with him and to be able to randomly kiss him in the halls or during lunch, but he could never quite figure out whether or not Blaine was still going with the whole friend/mentor thing or if he wanted more as well. There were times where they would be obviously flirting and they were just so _close_ to just going for it, but Blaine always ended the moment and changed the subject, which is what led Kurt to believe that Blaine wanted to just be friends.

But he was wrong, Blaine had wanted more as well since he first got to know Kurt. Almost every lyric he sang in Teenage Dream the first day he met Kurt felt perfect to describe how he felt. It didn't make sense at first, but Blaine had fallen. But out of respect to everything Kurt had been going through during that time, Blaine stayed more toward a mentor and good friend for Kurt because he needed that more than a boyfriend. But now that Kurt was safe more confident than when he was at McKinley and no longer in need of a mentor, Blaine felt it was time – of course he was getting tired of just being the friend, it was becoming difficult to resist the urge to just kiss those lips when they were so close to him.

Which leads them to Blaine leading Kurt into Dalton's beautiful auditorium, with a magnificently designed ceiling giving anyone who had not known it was a school auditorium the idea that it was an opera house.

"Blaine, what are we doing in here? Aren't we going to get into trouble?" Kurt asked as Blaine led him down the long aisles, hands still holding onto one another. "I should be in History right now." As if Kurt actually cared, he'd rather be spending every minute with Blaine rather than be learning about war and politics and everything that happened in the past.

"You're passing that class with perfect scores, you can miss one class. There's something I need you to hear," Blaine said coolly trying not to hint that he was about to profess his love for Kurt. "And it's totally fine for us to be in here – we're Warblers, we just say we're practicing for Sectionals or something." He shrugged as they went up the steps on the side of the stage and Blaine brought Kurt to a piano. He sat down and patted the extra space next to him for Kurt to sit. Kurt looked at him with a confused look but did what Blaine wanted and sat next him looking at the piano.

"What's up? Are you doing another King's Island Spectacular and need help practicing?" Kurt asked laughing to himself, Blaine joining in.

"No…but I have something I want to sing and I want you to listen to what I have to sing," Blaine paused, lightly touching the keys on the piano before continuing, "because I don't know how to say it in normal words. I've wanted to tell you for months, but timing was never right. But now feels right almost – I think you'll like it, in fact I hope you do or this will just be embarrassing and awkward and that's the last thing I want and –"

"Blaine!" Kurt spoke up, causing Blaine to stop talking "You're rambling again. I get it. Sing the song." He added with a smile.

"Oh, right. Thank you. I'm nervous, sorry." Blaine said quietly before playing the first notes of the song.

_Am I falling apart? Is this falling in love? Am I going insane?  
You're scratched on my heart.  
You're scratched on my heart; you're etched on my brain._

_And every word; every word that you said goes round and round in my head.  
Round like a cyclone in my mind._

_I've been trying to, get a hold on you.  
I've been trying to, get a hold on you.  
I've been trying to, get a hold on you.  
On this crazy world of mine_

Kurt sat there watching Blaine's fingers easily glide across the piano as he played the song, his ears listening to every single word Blaine was saying. He couldn't process any facial expressions except an awed shock. Blaine took a breath and began with the chorus, every now and then glancing up to Kurt's eyes.

_Everyday. Right from the start.  
When I showed you my hand, I gave you my heart.  
Falling in love, feeling alive,  
Clear as the mud, I'm blue as your eyes.  
Blue as your eyes._

_Is it all in my head?  
You turn me away - you beg me to stay.  
Is it something I said?  
You want it to change, you want it the same._

Blaine finished the rest of the song and left his hands on the piano, looking down at them, not knowing what to do next. He had planned everything perfectly….except what he was to do after. After a moment's pause and Kurt not saying anything or moving really, Blaine managed to find his voice again.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked quietly and slowly, still staring down at his hands on the piano. No response came from Kurt and Blaine closed his eyes mumbling something along the lines of "I knew I shouldn't have done this. I've ruined everything. God damnit."

But suddenly, he felt something grabbing his hand and pulling it towards them. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt's hands which were holding onto Blaine's right hand. He looked up to see Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes filling with small tears. But not sad tears, because he had the biggest grin on his face that reached his eyes that made him look like someone just gave him a whole store worth of high-end fashion clothing. Blaine smiled at the grin on his face, and wiped a tear that managed to escape Kurt's eye.

He reached out to wipe it off, but just held his right cheek in his left hand, pausing for a moment before leaning in. He hesitated, waiting for Kurt to pull away from him, but he didn't and Blaine leaned in the rest of the way, resting his lips on Kurt's. This kiss wasn't heated or filled with raging hormones, it was sweet and soft. The kind a first kiss should've been for Kurt, filled with true love and meaning. Blaine parted his lips from Kurt and leaned his forehead on Kurt's, both grinning like little kids.

Blaine sighed and let out a small whisper, "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked down, trying to remember how to breathe before he passed out from joy. He looked back up to Blaine's eyes and whispered back "I love you, Blaine Anderson." He smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.

* * *

That's it! I hope you liked it! It was a random spur of the moment thing I had in my head.


End file.
